Acquiescence
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: You've made it this far, but now Sans stands in your way. Will you do what you must to bring an end to the heartache you caused? Are you prepared to pay the price for the sins you have committed against the innocent? A genocide run turned redemption run. Rated M for heavy themes including character death & revenge seeking.


**Hey guys! I'm back again and with a new Undertale fic.**

 **I've written out like two other ones I can't wait to post them. So much to do and yet so little time.**

 **This one is set near the end of a genocidal run, but it's sort of a redemption run. Kind of neutral but not. Anyways I think you'll get the idea once you start reading. Also, since I've noticed the popularity in writing in the second person with this fandom I figured I'd take a crack at it. So I hope you-**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry sans." You said. "But I can't let this continue. I need to… this time line can't make it with you so…"

 _So what_ , you asked yourself. So… cruel? Demonic? _Lost…_

Sans the Skeleton was lost. A monster SOUL in mourning, haunting the underground like an apex predator in search of blood. Miles of dust had been left in his wake. The same substance coating his bony finger tips now that previously coated the torn red scarf wrapped snuggly around the column of his neck. His magic leaked a hellish crimson, flickering about like flames and pouring forth endlessly. You'd never seen that before.

 _When did Sans come into such power_ , you wonder. Where is the tender blue you were so accustomed to seeing?

Who gave it to him and why? Did he learn it or had he known himself capable of such devastation all along? God. Just the very thought of it fills you with fear. You can feel San's power radiating off him in waves, like the magic itself was out to get you. It makes you quake from the inside out.

"You know I warned ya kid." Sans smirked, a diabolic smile etching itself across his natural grinning face. "About having a bad time."

His hand lifted and with it so did you. A red haze enveloped you like a blanket, wrapping around your legs and torso. Before you had time to react you were thrown with gusto into the air. You flew for all of three seconds before gravity reintroduced itself. With a sickening THUNK your body hit the floor.

Your head spun. Your sides hurt. A bruise was now forming on your hip but you stayed determined.

"Paps was way out of your league anyways."

Sans flicked his fingers, the silent puppeteering of your arms and legs twitching while under his control. You couldn't stop the surge of adrenalin that crawled through your veins as your arms were lifted up above your head and then down where your body followed suite. You didn't hit your head but your shoulder took the brunt of the attack and you cried out as you felt the joint threatening to give. A dislocated shoulder would only serve to hinder you. You couldn't have that. Not now. Not while you had Sans within your sights.

You had to defeat him.

Sans… you needed to _destroy_ him.

You tensed as your hit the floor. Or was that the ceiling? You couldn't tell. In your current state of mind you felt inebriated by the pain shooting up your spine. Would you LOAD again? Should you continue? Sans is making it hard to stay merciful.

"Saving and loading. Is that all you ever do?" He asks disdainfully. "I bet you like making us repeat our deaths. Gives you a thrill don't it?"

You're too weak to speak but the answer is there shining in your eyes. Sans looks upon you with furious intent.

"Dirty brother killer!"

Your knife slips from its place at your side and you scream as the tip punctures your skin. It falls with a clatter away from you and you are thankful the cut is just a slight burn in your side. Never the less you cup the wound with a shaking hand. Blood begins to trickle past your fingertips.

"Please Sans I beg of you-"

But he does not listen.

"Sans for godsake you have to listen to me!"

Once more you feel his strings guiding your every move. You are outright quivering at this point. You couldn't stand the feel of your bones breaking. The snapping, the cracking, echoing in your ears like a broken record. You don't want to have to reload. You're tired of having to try. An eternity could have passed by and not a word of reason seems to have penetrated that thick skull of his. His anger mystifies you. He remembers it all. Why can't he see you're only trying to help?

"Oh Papyrus." You whisper that name under your breath.

You couldn't help what happened to him. Paps had been your buddy. The one to believe in you first. He had been the one to stand in your way when you thought it purposeful to take the life of the other monsters. You didn't know any better. They had terrified you. Stalked you. What was a lone human in the world beneath the mountain to think? Humanoid goats and haunted dummies were the talk of people's nightmares. You thought you were protecting yourself, playing along in just one of the many games life threw at you.

Papyrus had shown you the way. He had finally opened your eyes but by the time you realize none of them were enemies it was too late. The damage had been dealt. Muffet had come seeking her revenge for the death of her pets which you stomped out in a fit of panic. Undyne had collapsed of exhaustion and you abandoned her in Hotland without ever realizing the water cooler had been there. You thought you had to make it on your own. That's what fairytale heroes did after all.

But you are no hero. You never were. Not even a victim of this so-called circumstance. Just a frightened little human with no consideration for the lives or the world around you. You were naïve, selfish, cowardly…

"-despicable. Need I go on?" Sans cackled, the center of his glowing power expanding and shrinking like the actual pupil of an eye. "My bro would have gone on to be something great but you snuffed him out like a candle. What, did you think that since this isn't the above ground that you could waltz right in and play God?"

You shake your head. "I was scared Sans." You shake as you stand, your knees ready to buckle at any moment. "I'm scared now."

"Was Paps scared too? I bet you just laughed your pretty little head off about it too, didn't you?"

His power falls away from your body and you feel the throb of pain radiating out your fingertips. Not an inch of you had been left untouched. You didn't think it was possible to hurt this much but the pain was real. In your side, on your scalp, between your toes. Everywhere. You grow tired just thinking about it.

"What happened to him wasn't fair Sans but you can't punish me for it."

"Someone needs to pay, _" He hisses your name like it's the vilest substance he'd ever tasted. "Ready to meet your fate, dirty brother killer?"

"Please don't make me do this Sans." You shouted, leaning against the wall for support.

You're outright begging. You know it's pointless but you stay determined. This fight has to end one way or another. You want so badly to avoid the outcome your heart fears will betide you. Reason tells you it's unavoidable- that there is no getting through to him. This time line is far too convoluted to be fixed from the inside and what must be done must be done. You'd been warned before but you didn't listen.

Still, you think this was the right thing to do. Without a willing heart there could be no hope to be sewn.

You've done things in your past you are not particularly proud of but you argue that you are only human. Humans make mistakes. They have the power to mold their DETERMINATION and while impressive as that is, DETERMINATION carries the weight of responsibility. Not every human can manage such power benevolently. You've judged a book by its cover before. You've spoken words out of hate and never thought to apologize. You've abandoned those in need of aid and to this day you count every sin you've committed as scars carved deeply into your conscience; where regret and shame foster until you are reminded that redemption is just a smile away. Somewhere in your SOUL you can feel the love of the people around you wanting to accept you. And not just for your giving but for your every flaw as well.

Sometimes those flaws come about without ever intending to hurt the ones we love but broken hearts can only see through a vision of grief. You can feel San's pain as if it were you own. No one loved Papyrus more than his own brother. You don't know where they came from or how they came about. Just that one day a tall blathering skeleton and his stumpy stump of a brother had invited you to play a puzzle and, heh, the rest was history. You never particularly liked having responsibility. Making difficult decisions is never easy and work most often outweighed the fun of it all.

You reach down for your knife. The tip is painted in red. This premonition does not bode well.

Not well for you.

Not well for Sans.

Your feet pound against the tile floor as you chase after him. Your lack of stealth makes it difficult to avoid the moves he's throwing at you but you manage to stay on your feet. Your knife scrapes his manubrium and the scratch of metal on bone feels like you are trying to stab concrete. The sound rattles in your ears but you can see he is affected. The red in his eyes brightens.

You remain steady on your feet. Another critical blow and you'll be down for the count and all this would start over again. You can't afford anymore reLOADS. This has to stop now though what you know must happen does not make the choice any easier. Sans will just stay mad. He won't stop until he has finally reaped his revenge. For good of the ones you both love, for the good of the underground, you have to put an end to his misery.

Your heart hardened the slightest bit in protest but your mind is quick to ease it as you deliver the killing blow. He was weak and you had an opening you could not take for granted. Doing so only prolonged the inevitable. It happened so quickly. Too quickly, and the world came to a stuttering halt. Sans stood before you in shock, the pinpricks in his eyes fading to white as he glanced down between the both of you to see what you had done. Not that he needed to. He had felt the knife plunge where he hadn't thought possible.

The knife had pierced right through his jacket. The handle poked out from where his stomach would have been if he had one but the invisible body of magic that held him together began to leak in smoky plumes of red. Soon his magic would bleed dry and the very essence that made his being possible would be no more.

Already that light was fading from his eyes. His shoulders had hunched and it took everything in you not to watch as his fingers started to fall off one by one.

The great and mighty Sans brought down by some punk human. Who would have thought it?

The skeleton stood as still as a statue. The light from his eyes had faded completely, leaving two dark depths for you to stare into. It was like staring into the abyss of the universe where you could see everything and nothing. You couldn't even see to the inside of his skull. Just an eerie emptiness that curdled the cinnamon-butterscotch pie in your stomach. Had you been anyone other than yourself, had the vision in the mirror glared back at you with wicked-wicked eyes, you would have found the strength to twist the blade. You would have watched the life in Sans' eyes flicker out of existence without conflict; but as it was, that version of you did not exist. Not here, not now. Not ever. Instead your fingers fell from the blade and your mouth filled with the bitter sweet taste of your tears.

The finality of the moment had sunken in and as the unheld handle cooled. You watched as the skeleton before you disintegrate. Bones fell one by one into a pile at your feet, starting with his phalanges onward. His head, tilted towards the floor, rose to the steady beat of your heart until your eyes were once more locked with his. A grin was painted over his features but the light in them had long since vanished, washed out of the anger that overtook the sweet spirit you were proud to call a friend.

He laughed, the sound shaky and disoriented.

"You know kid. I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

His gaze traveled to the knife in his gut and he grunted.

A smile betrayed the look of certain doom on your eyes. Never the less it warmed the cold heart of the monster dying before your very eyes. A gurgled yelp rang through the air and his magic poured in streams past his tightly clenched teeth.

"I'm just… _bone_ -tired."

Sans collapsed and you fell to your knees right along with him. Your knees burned from the friction of meeting the rug but you ignored it in favor of offering what little comfort you could.

"A bit _run through_?"

Sans chuckled. "I'd ask you to stick a fork in me but this works too." His fingerless hand brushed the top of the knife and he flinched. "Do me a favor will ya?"

You settled in close. His jaw had come loose and his entire left arm had fallen from the joint. He didn't have long.

He grinned. "You're a good kid. Stay that way, ok?"

All you could do was nod, tears traveling down your cheeks.

"Hey don't go crying on me now." He said, hunching forward. "You got a whole lot of people depending on you. You've got what it takes me to be great. Don't let some tumbleweed tell ya otherwise." He coughed, a rib popping out and joining the growing pile on the ground. "Paps would be proud you know. He always had this ability to see the good in people, even with all that flesh in the way."

You reach out to touch his cheek. He simply stares at you.

"I'll tell him you said hi kiddo."

And just like that the life that once was, snuffed out like the flame of a candle. One minute it was there, warm and present, and the next it was gone.

Sans' body collapsed upon itself, his skull falling with a clunk into the pile before rolling off, his jacket floating down after it. A quiver raced down your back like a lightning bolt as the heavy bone that used to be hold Sans' smugness tapped against your knee with a deafening thunk.

Lifelessness.

Death.

So much grief tore through you that you could not feel the flood of valor as it filled you until you were standing before Asgore's door. Discontentment flickered in your eyes like rapid water, reflecting loss and new found wisdom. The knife in your hand was stained in blue magic but you made no move to remove it. You would soon run this very weapon through the king as you had Sans but there would be no mercy in you this time. Only…

DETERMINATION.

* * *

 **Reviews are awesome by the way. Not necessary but totally cool with me :)**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
